multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jogorian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jogorian page. Multiverse is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please make a plant, robot, technology piece! Once your ready to start making planets please contact a admininistrator! Im really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 19:40, August 24, 2011 Chat? I think we should make some plans for the Jogorians. Orangutans99 (talk) 23:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I have joined chat. See you there! Orangutans99 (talk) 05:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can we chat, I have a few plans we could make, If the Jogorians can hold out so long perhaps The Assembly wouild be able to push them back? Yuy168 (talk) 00:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Fiction Ideas! Okay guys, I have a fiction idea that covers the events on Lithuia during the first days of the invasion that will also answer a lot of questions that involve the Star Gods. I need some help writing it though, so if you're interested just reply to this topic :P thanks! Jogorian (talk) 22:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) As usual, yes, I'd love to help! Orangutans99 (talk) 23:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll be on chat until 12 am PST, so 3 am your time. If you could PM me, we can start laying the outline of the plot, characters, and most importantly, how the Star Gods fit into it all. Thanks! Jogorian (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Chat? Orangutans99 (talk) 02:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the mishap earlier, but you should enter chat ASAP because I've started the story. Orangutans99 (talk) 01:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw. I'll geton. :D Jogorian (talk) 06:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? We should discuss Our Powers Combined in chat. Orangutans99 (talk) 00:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll be on at around 9 PM PST or 12 AM yours. If you'll be on then? And I agree, we do need to talk about OPC. 01:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC Possibly, but it's only a possibility. Orangutans99 (talk) 01:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I see haa Jogorian (talk) 04:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry bout not being in chat yesterday, but today I'm on. Chat. Orangutans99 (talk) 03:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I'll be on! Jogorian (talk) 04:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) OPC Sorry about not being on chat recently (I got to 11:52 last night, but alas), but it's your turn with Our Powers Combined. Have the Jogorians fighting off some flesh thieves, and then make the Daa just blow the theives to pieces in a few shots. The Jogs then hail the Daa as Star Gods and they join them. I'm going to write the next part with Mykarian conversation, and then JPT will write a part with the Jogs vs. the Cybers. Orangutans99 (talk) 17:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) So, write a new chapter? Or what? And the fighting occurs in the Viperius, right? Jogorian (talk) 23:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ya. The fighting's JPT's part tho. You're just going to have the flesh thieves fighting the Jogs (the fleshies are always in viperius) and the Daa. Chat? Orangutans99 (talk) 01:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll be on for the rest of the night. Insomniac :P and I'll start writing it now. Jogorian (talk) 04:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Now, I believe I ahve the opportunity to talk with you thru chat. I'm already on, and I think Yuy can be on quite soon. We should discuss OPC in depth. Orangutans99 (talk) 03:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I am terribly sorry for not being available. I had a few job interviews. Perhaps when you return from Ireland, we can then begin in depth discussion! Jogorian (talk) 20:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm still going to be on in ireland :P. Different timescales, though. Orangutans99 (talk) 21:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Ohkay xD I'll try and be on during those times, and I'll be on for a few more hours editing here and there. :P Jogorian (talk) 23:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you have time now.... CHAT! Orangutans99 (talk) 23:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Punishment to the Haters Jogorian, where have you been all this time? D: It's your turn for OPC, though. Is this because of JPT's nonsense? Yuy 'n' I, Multiverses detectives, have already found a way to return the 'favor' delivered by JPT. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I was showing a pig at a fair. :P I posted a blog about it? I think... I did it from my cell phone, so I don't know if it properly posted. Anyway, I'm back now! But, depressed beyond comprehension, so I'll try and write good material, but no guarnatee. :/ Jogorian (talk) 02:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Why depressed D:? And ya, now I remember the blog :\ Orangutans99 (talk) 07:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Long story that I'll explain in PM. :/ Jogorian (talk) 18:07, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Jog! We need chapter nao, friend. I'm starting a new docs, the other one was for the sequel, The Power is Thine. Here's the link- https://docs.google.com/demo/edit?id=scABzUyx2rRZjEFj2eban2btO&hl=en&dt=document#document You got off literally a minute before I got on! D: Oh well, I'll catch you soon. I'll be on for awhile. Jogorian (talk) 00:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! I'm on chat... if you see this... :\ Orangutans99 (talk) 01:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hey Jog! I'm on chat- we need to discuss some stuff. If yuy comes back, then I'm going to give a science lesson. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Elpis Well, hmm. Yuy and I are making Elpis civilizations, much like the Wazel Wars thingy. (just look it up) Since you've got the superior military mind here, do you think you'd want to have a civilization? We may get some more people involved. If yes, just give us a name (make it slightly Elpisian) and a couple sentences in overview. If you could write the article, that'd be great! I'm sure you'd have no trouble making classes- I'll be making rough ideas for ship generalizations- frigates, early cruisers, ship-of-the-lines, galleons, et cetera. Their tech isn't as advanced, so don't expect to have ships exploding everywhere in stories, it'd more be expanded moments of ships being torn apart. Orangutans99 (talk) 01:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I would love to! I'll brainstorm some name ideas and ships tonight while I'm at my friend's. I'll get back to you tomorrow, but I like the smaller scale warfare anyhow. So, yeah. I'll get on tomorrow and we can chat. Also about the Star Book publishing. :P Jogorian (talk) 03:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) All I can say... YES! So, it's going to be much like Age of Sail combat- although we may upgrade to ironsides and other ships eventually. There's going to be a bit of land combat, although it'll mainly be melee. Their rifles are a bit suckish, and the only things that actually can do deadly damage are their long guns on platforms. Each civ has their own classes of frigates etc, so I hope we can have fun with this! Orangutans99 (talk) 15:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so like late 1600s-mid 1700s type of stuff? I'd like my tribal nation thing to be somewhat technologically advanced, but have lesser numbers. Not too far ahead, but maybe like rotating gun platforms (turrets) and have heavier ships, but numerically inferior. And then the muskets could be a little more perfected, such as actually being able to use them in combat to form line volleys of fire, like seen in the mid 1700s. But, yet again have fewer troops on the field, relying more on smaller battles and fighting on their terms instead of the enemies in order to achieve victory. And, also chat? I'm on. :P Jogorian (talk) 20:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC)